


[fic] A Cozy Corner Table

by silly_cleo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: Jadzia and Kira, juggling professional and romantic relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/gifts).



"Sorry, I know I'm late, I got stuck in Ops." Jadzia hurried into the Replimat and slid into a seat opposite Kira, sneaking a swift kiss on her cheek in passing.

"Don't worry about it. Was it the debug report? I know Miles needs it as soon as possible. How are you getting on with it?" The familiarity of the gesture elicited a stab of tenderness, briefly visible on Kira’s face before being just as swiftly buried in the everyday realities they dealt with together.

"Oh no, not telling! We made a rule, remember?”

“I remember: no shop talk on date night.” That same tender expression resurfaced at the reminder. “Fine, have it your way.”

“Exactly. You’ll have plenty of time to get sick of it at the next senior staff briefing, believe me. I know I already am. Besides, I can think of much more interesting things to talk about.”

“Oh? Such as?” Kira propped chin in her hand and smirked.

“Such as…finally letting me in on what it is we’re going to be doing this evening, for starters.”

“Oh, that.” 

“Yes,” Jadzia crossed her arms expectantly, “that.”

“Well, come on, then, I’ve got it all planned out. What are we still sitting around here for?”

“Oh now that’s rich! You’re the one who knows where we’re going!”

“A-ha. I love the rare occasion when it’s me pushing your buttons. Now, are we going, or not?” 

Still sputtering, Jadzia allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and steered out of the Replimat. Keeping a casual hold of her hand, Kira led the way across the Promenade to the Klingon restaurant.

Seeing where they were heading, Jadzia slowed her steps a little. “Are you serious?” A delighted grin spread across her face. “I’ve been trying to get you to try Klingon food for months now!”

Kira shrugged, looking a little sheepish. “I know. I guess I started to feel a little silly. They say new experiences are good for the soul, right?” She paused, and shook a finger sternly at Jadzia. “I’m not trying anything that’s still moving when it arrives on my plate though.” 

Jadzia laughed. “Deal. Nothing that’s still moving. All the more gagh for me.” Kira shuddered delicately.

*

They made it all the way to dessert (Raktajino and Zlim’kach cheesecake) with no casualties or ingestion of still-moving comestibles by any unwilling parties before Jadzia was called back to Ops. She had barely excused herself when a message came through requesting Kira Nerys also join Commander Sisko in Ops, please. She caught up with Jadzia just in time for them to share a turbolift back to work.

*

Hours later, the power regulations systems emergency resolved, they found themselves back in the turbolift together.

“I suppose it’s much too late to properly wind up dinner with a nice cup of Tarkalian tea?” Jadzia stretched, groaning as several muscles in her back made their feelings about her posture plain. “Or we could go to Quark’s for a nightcap. You never even told me what we were supposed to do next.”

Kira’s face fell, and she sagged tiredly against the lift rail. “Oh, Jadzia, I’m really sorry, I had it all planned out, but I’m so tired, and I have to be back here in...way too small an amount of time. All I want to do is go to bed. Can we reschedule?”

Jadzia’s face momentarily fell too, then brightened almost immediately. “Of course can, if that’s what you want. Or...we could go back to my place, or yours, and go to bed... together?” She quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

Kira grinned. “That sounds perfect. Habitat ring,” she instructed the ever-patient turbolift.

*

The evening concluded with both of them curled up in an exhausted tangle of limbs on Kira’s couch.

“What in the world are you doing?”

Kira looked up from her studious examination of Jadzia’s hip. “Trying to pick a favourite spot.” 

Jadzia laughed. “Would you believe me if I told you you weren’t the first?”

“In all your lifetimes have you ever had a lover who wanted to hear something like that?” Seeing the stricken look on Jadzia’s face, it was Kira’s turn to laugh a little. 

“Relax, I’m just teasing. I have only this one life, yet we both know this isn’t a first for either of us. That’s not what’s important, anyway.” On seeing Jadzia relax, she returned her attention to Jadzia’s hip. “Unlike deciding between this one,” she touched one spot on Jadzia’s hip lightly, causing her to squirm a little, “or this one”, her fingers moved to another spot on Jadzia’s other side.

Jadzia caught and held Kira’s wrist. “Hey, cut that out! I thought you said you were tired!”

“Well, what can I say, I must have found my second wind somewhere.”

“Nerys!”

“Fine, fine.” Kira easily twitched her wrist out of Jadzia’s grip and settled down against her side, throwing an arm across her stomach. Jadzia tensed suspiciously and then relaxed into the embrace.

“So, when do I get to find out what the rest of the plan for tonight was?”

“Well, you have two choices. Either I can tell you about it now, OR I can actually show you next time.”

“...I can’t have both?”

“Nope!”

“Aw, no fair. Fine, fine.” Jadzia heaved an exaggerated sigh, slightly dislodging Kira’s head on her chest. “Patience is a virtue. Supposedly. So when can we reschedule for?” Jadzia made a motion to haul herself off the couch.

“You mean you want to coordinate diaries right NOW?” Kira protested, clamping her arm down on Jadzia’s stomach. “But I just got comfortable!”

Jadzia laughed, and desisted from her attempts to extricate herself from Kira, and her couch. “OK, OK, but don’t let’s forget to do it before we sleep.”

“How we’re getting all the way over to the bed is another practicality I have no interest in dealing with just yet,” Kira informed her loftily, settling back down.

“That was a very short-lived second wind of yours there, Major.”

“Hey, I’ve had a very long day.”

“OK. We’ll table the diaries and bed motion for the time being.”

“Good.”

“We are going to have to address them eventually though.”

“That’s fine.” Kira closed her eyes. “So long as it’s not right now.” Jadzia smiled down at her fondly, and settled herself more comfortably. For right now, there were definitely worse places to be.


End file.
